Minerva and Ivy's Beyblade Adventure
by EarthNocturn125
Summary: Two bladers are sent to help Ginga and the others invade Hades, Inc. What will this lead to for them? This will definitely be one crazy journey. And full of new beginnings.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related with Beyblade anything except my characters.**

* * *

"Come on, you can do it, Poison Hydra!"

A bey goes flying out of the stadium two seconds later. "And Ivy is the winner of the Metal City annual Beyblade tournament!"

* * *

Later, Ivy was found walking outside. She had Poison Hydra in her hands. "So you have a Poison Hydra SA165ES?", said an unknown voice from somewhere behind Ivy. She spun around and was then face to face with a blader that had on her classic purple t-shirt and black pants. Ivy ran up to her best friend.

"Minerva, you're back! Though you're still nowhere close to my height," she teased.

Minerva replied, "Don't remind me…hey, why don't you battle with me? I definitely improved since the last time!"

Ivy said in return, "Yeah let's do it!"

"3, 2, 1, Let It Rip!"

"Go Earth Nocturn!" Minerva yelled.

"You've changed the spin track and the performance tip, I see."

"Yep it's GB145BS."

Ivy then shouted, "Special Move, Poison Surge!"

Minerva responded with, "Nocturn, Diving Metal Strike!"

The two special moves collided in mid-air and both beys had stopped spinning!

"Wow…" both said at the same time.

* * *

They were walking around when Ivy asked something. "So why did you come back to the US?"

Minerva replied, "To see my best friend?"

Ivy glared at her. Minerva sighed, "Fine, I'm supposed to help Ginga and the others storm the Hades, Inc. building, but they won't know till I meet them. I need to make sure they all get out."

"But what if you don't get out?" Ivy asked.

"Well then I get captured or die." She replied.

"No way, I'm coming with you."

"There is no way that you are coming!" Minerva replied.

Ivy happily said, "There is no way you can convince me otherwise, and you know it."

"I suppose that's true, but we need to hurry, the helicopter's gonna leave soon!"

* * *

"We're almost at the destination. We'll have to leave you both close to Hades City, but you'll have to find your way in by yourself without being noticed." the pilot told them.

The helicopter landed about 10 miles from the city. In fact the city was starting to rise into the sky!

"Ivy, we need to hurry! The city is starting to rise!"

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go! We'll follow them over there."

They were about 5 miles from the city when a bunch of bladers surrounded them.

"Let It Rip!"

"Minerva, tag team move!"

"All right, Special Move, Nocturn Air Stream Spiral!"

A large stream of air was going in a spiral around everyone's beys when,

"Special Move, Hydra Infinite Barrage!"

Now Poison Hydra was riding on the air stream and attacking all the beys with terrifying speed. Soon all the beys were defeated and Ivy and Sanjana headed for the flying city, which was almost off the ground.

"Ivy!"

Minerva held out her hands which Ivy used to jump on the city's base. Ivy then pulled Sanjana up to the base as well.

"Come on, we got to make it to the top before Ginga and the others do!"

"I know! Now quite bugging me, Minerva!"

* * *

 **That's all, EarthNocturn125**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related with beyblade except my characters.**

* * *

Last time:

"Ivy!"

Minerva held out her hands which Ivy used to jump on the city's base. Ivy then pulled Sanjana up to the base as well.

"Come on, we got to make it to the top before Ginga and the others do!"

"I know! Now quite bugging me, Minerva!"

* * *

"We finally made it, Ivy!"

"Come on, Minerva! Quit marveling at your own genius and let's get into Hades Tower!"

After what seemed like hours, they realized that they were completely lost in the tower.

"Hey, did you happen to bring your laptop, Ivy?"

"Of course!"

Minerva went over and began to shake Ivy angrily, "Then why didn't you use it to hack into the system and find out where the others are!"

"I didn't think of that." After some typing, Ivy found out something. "It seems there are two groups, one is heading into the arrangement system rooms and the other is heading towards the core."

"Okay, Ivy, send me the map on my phone. I'll follow the group heading into the core. And you follow the group going into the arrangement system rooms."

They stood there for a couple of seconds. Ivy then spoke, "Well, what are we waiting for, let's go!"

Ivy was running as fast as she could towards the arrangement system rooms. On her laptop screen, it looks as though someone has got trapped in the arrangement chambers. She would need to hurry if she wanted to help get them out of there.

Ivy started climbing some stairs, when some bladers got in her way. She put away her laptop and pulled out her launcher. "Let It Rip!"

Ivy let out her special move. "Hydra Infinite Barrage!" Within three seconds, all of the beys stopped spinning. Ivy caught her bey and she continued up the stairs. When she got to the arrangement chamber, she encountered Madoka trying to get Yu out of the arrangement chamber.

She hid before the two realized that she was there. As she was watching, Yu launched his bey at the chamber and effectively broke it. Then he and Madoka raced to another room. She followed them and saw Tsubasa defeat one of the American representatives, Jack. She had never really liked that guy. They greeted Tsubasa and then they took off. But before Ivy could go with them, Jack stopped her. He was smiling evilly. "You're not supposed to be here, but if you win against me then you can pass me, otherwise you'll be part of my masterpiece!"

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed, EarthNocturn125**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for my characters.**

Last time:

But before Ivy could go with them, Jack stopped her. He was smiling evilly. "You're not supposed to be here, but if you win against me then you can pass me, otherwise you'll be part of my masterpiece!"

* * *

Ivy replied with, "Whatever. 3, 2, 1, Let It Rip!"

"Hydra, attack!"

The bey attacked Befall with full power and it did absolutely nothing.

"Well try this, Hydra, Poison Surge!" That move also did little damage to Befall.

Ivy kept attacking and all it was doing was reducing Hydra's power. She had to end this quickly, before they got away.

Then Ivy noticed something. She remembered that her spin track had two modes, attack and defense. She would have to change it into attack afterwards. But for now, she would try something else.

"Hydra, Cascade Uppercut!" Hydra attacked Befall's spin track and launched it into the air with a stadium out.

Ivy caught Hydra and continued forward. Meanwhile, Jack was wondering how he could have lost twice in a row.

* * *

Minerva, meanwhile was running to keep up with Ginga, Kyoya and Masamune. Soon they reached a room where they got trapped in. Sanjana had nowhere to hide and the three of them noticed her.

Masamune greeted Minerva by firing questions at her nonstop. "Who are you? Why are you following us? Are you a HD blader?"

"I'm afraid that she is not an HD blader, I've never seen her around before today."

They looked behind themselves and what they saw surprised them.

"Damian!"

* * *

 **Sorry, that it's so short, but hope you enjoy!**

 **EarthNocturn125**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for my characters.**

Last time:  


"I'm afraid that she is not an HD blader, I've never seen her around before today."

They looked behind themselves and what they saw surprised them.

"Damian!"

* * *

"You do know that I know my own name right?" he retorted back.

"Save it, Damian." Minerva snapped.

"Why if it isn't the spy? I heard you were a spy in the Dark Nebula but Ryuga took away your blader's spirit, and you couldn't bear to pick up a bey for a long time."

"How do you know that? I told absolutely no one!" Minerva said outraged.

"We have our ways, now if I'm certain, someone has to beat me to get out of here. Who will it be?" Damian said smugly.

"I'm battling you first! I still have a score to settle with Hades Inc." Minerva shouted.

"Don't forget about me! If Ginga can beat you then so can I!" Kyoya said.

Damian answered, "Well both of you come at me, at the same time, and then maybe you can beat me!"

"Why you…" Kyoya growled.

"Get ready to be pulverized," Minerva told Damian.

"I can do this myself, go with Ginga and Masamune, now!" Kyoya said.

Minerva replied, "All right then." She caught her bey and ran to catch up with Ginga and Masamune.

* * *

She finally caught up with Ginga and Masamune after what seemed like ages. Minerva ran alongside them. "If you're wondering, the spiral core is up ahead. I'll see you guys later in the reactor chamber!" And with that she sped off in another direction.

While running, she thinks to herself, "I need to tell Ivy to meet up in the reactor chamber."

"Hopefully she was more careful than I was." She chuckles to herself.

Ivy was being tested to the limit on how well her stealth and tracking skills were. Though they were never good from the beginning. She felt vibrating coming from her laptop. She had received a text from Minerva. "Meet me in the reactor chamber, pronto, we have to find a way to stop it from exploding!"

Ivy said to herself, 'You could have told me sooner…' and soon she was speeding towards the reactor chamber.

* * *

Meanwhile, Minerva was wondering how to get all that energy out of there. "Well, Ginga and Ryuga are truly the only ones that can stop this, but if me and Ivy use that special move…it will be dangerous but it will have to be done." She told herself.

Ivy arrived about a few minutes later. "Ok, Ivy you know that special move? The one that could theoretically slow energy?"

Ivy nodded in agreement. "It may not stop it, but it will stop their beys from being fried to a crisp."

"Alright, let's do it! Let it rip!"

"Nocturn, Special Move, Screeching Death!" Minerva shouted.

"Hydra, Special Move, Noctua Industria Frigidior Glacie!" shouted Ivy.

Both of them said at once, "Joint Special Move, Freezing Ice Energy Shield!"

Nocturn and Hydra flew towards the energy reactor. Nocturn was creating waves of energy that Hydra was cooling down until it had almost no heat left, creating a barrier of matter with almost no energy.

"Keep going, Nocturn!"

"Just a little longer, Hydra…"

Finally, after a long time Minerva and Ivy had successfully created a shield of ice around the reactor.

'It won't last long but hopefully Ginga and Ryuga will stop it.' Ivy thought to herself before collapsing.

Soon after Minerva collapsed from exhaustion as well, but before she did she saw that Ginga and Madoka were finally at the reactor.

'They'd better stop the generator.'

* * *

 **Read, enjoy, and review!  
**

 **EarthNocturn125**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for my characters.**

* * *

 **Last Time:**

Finally, after a long time, Minerva and Ivy successfully created a shield of ice around the generator. And in doing so, they ended up passing out, as Ginga and Madoka arrived.

* * *

'What's going on?...'

Black spots danced in her vision. She saw Ivy to her right and a person with spiky hair to her left.

'Wait...that's Ginga...we were supposed to help him...and he wasn't supposed to find out about our involvement...'

'We screwed up...'

She promptly passed once again.

* * *

When she came to once again, she noticed that both Ginga and Ryuga were there. Ivy also seemed to be awake. She silently told Ivy to follow her as indiscreetly as possible out of the generator room.

"That was a close one."

"They'll be on the lookout for us next time, Ivy."

"At least, they won't go and badger us now. Let's just get out and find a nice hotel to stay in."

"I for one, agree with that statement wholeheartedly."

* * *

They burst out of the doors, both looking very happy indeed to be back outside.

"It's the outdoors once again!", Minerva shouted.

Ivy agreed. "Now let's get off of this floating chunk of metal!"

"Let's go find a boat."

* * *

After what seemed like forever...

"There's a store! And I see an inflatable raft!"

When they walked out of the store holding the raft.

"There's already rescue boats here!"

Ivy drops the boat. "All that walking for nothing..."

"Let's see if the WBBA is here."

* * *

Ivy finds them first."But everyone else is there."

Minerva begins to ramble. "How do we get off then? We can't go on the other boats, because they will report us as intruders. "

Ivy interrupts, "As if there aren't other intruders aboard."

"And we can't go with them either 'cause we were supposed to stay away from them."

"Let's just use the raft and see how well that works out."

"I don't think we can use the raft."

"Why's that?"

"There is no where to land on shore. There's only cliffs."

"Let's just go ask the president. I don't want to be stuck here all of my short life."

* * *

 **Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

 **EarthNocturn125**


End file.
